Miami's finest meet New York's finest
by fLaCkFaN
Summary: Horatios niece heather, moves to new york to get away from her past. Danny has been her friend for over ten years and helps her through it all, but wait is she in love with don flack? Flack/OC Danny/OC friendship


* * *

Disclaimer:

I do not own anything or anyone, apart from Heather Noble and some of the story lines. =]

Miami's Finest

Mac knew that he could be doing with a new Csi, and that's what he did. Miami's finest. Detective Heather Noble, was the niece of Horatio Caine. She was about 5"8, baby blue eyes, petite figure and beautiful blonde hair that hung straight a few inches below her shoulders. Mac met Heather at the entrance to the crime lab; they both entered the elevator and went up to the crime lab. Danny, hawkes, Lindsay and Stella were walking down the corridor towards the lift, the lift pinged and heather and Mac walked out of the lift. Danny and heather's eyes crossed they stood still in shock as if they knew each other, Danny ran towards her and heather walked towards him as she was wearing killer heals. They gave each other a massive hug, they were both in joy. Mac, Stella, hawkes and Lindsay wonder what just happened here.

'Do you two know each other?' Mac questioned

'Do we know each other? I've know her my whole life she's practically my sister!' Danny replied.

'Well they sent the finest of finest.' Stella said with a joyful smile. Heather stopped hugging Danny and introduced herself to the rest of the team.

'I'm Heather Noble.' She shook hands with the rest of the team.

'Stella Bonasera.' Stella said with a smile.

'Sheldon Hawkes.' He said while shaking her hand.

'Lindsay Monroe.'

'Well it's nice to meet you all.' Heather finished off her introduction.

'I'm looking forward to working together.' Stella replied and heather smiled.

'Well,' Mac said 'I was going to say you're working with Stella, but seen as you know Danny you're working with Danny.' Danny put his arm around heather's shoulders. 'Flack's at the crime scene waiting, go.' Danny and heather left the lab and went down the elevator and to the crime scene.

* * *

'You must be detective Noble.' Flack said with a smile.

'Please, call me heather.' She replied also smiling at him

'Don Flack.'

'Like Donald duck.' Heather said jokily and Danny started laughing, flack gave her a flirty grin and walked off. Heather turned round and took some overalls.

'I've missed you Messer.' She looked at Danny seriously.

'I missed you too, so tell me why would horatio's niece, who by the way I love so much, would leave sunny Miami for New York City sis?' Danny said while examining the DOA.

'That's it been horatio's niece he favoured me all the time, I love him but I wanted a change you know. I told him and he said that was a job going here in New York, so I applied and here I am.' Heather said as they both smiled at each other and got on with their work.

'And by the way I love you too bro.' Danny smiled; they finished analysing and headed back to the crime lab.

* * *

'So I got an ID on your vic.' Flack entered the crime lab

'Morgan freeman, freelancer, single, no kids, but I got an address.' Flack finished.

'I'll run with this, you coming heath?' Danny asked in a rush.

'No, I got a few bits of evidence to analyse, you run with it.' Danny left the lab.

Heather turned round to finish her report on the case, when her phone rang.

'Noble' she said into her iphone.

'How's my favourite niece doing?'

'Uncle Horatio, how are you?' heather asked her uncle.

'I'm good, I'm missing my niece though' Horatio said.

'I miss you too, but I've only been gone a week.'

'Why did you have to leave?'

'Please don't do this.' Heather pleaded with her uncle.

'Is it because of what happened?'

FLASHBACK

_Heather was walking along the beach, hand in hand with her boyfriend of 18 months. Jack was 6"2; he had short brown spiky hair. He was wearing a pair of sunglasses, with a polo shirt with the collar pulled up, a pair of jack Willis jogging bottoms topped off with some Nike air trainers. Last week Jack proposed to Heather which she screamed yes and started crying tears of joy. Now they were having a romantic stroll along the beach, after Heather had a tough day at work._

'_How is the drug dealer case going?' Jack asked._

'_Why are you so bovered about this case?' Heather questioned, while the waves were crashing and the wind was blowing._

'_I'm just taking an interest.'_

'_No, tell me the real reason.' Heather stopped walking._

'_Nothing, just wondering.' Jack said while kicking the sand around._

'_Are you involved?'_

'_NO! I mean does it matter?'_

'_Of course it matters I'm a cop! Don't tell me your involved jack.' Jack looked up into Heathers baby blue eyes._

'_No, but my brother is.'_

'_WHAT! You didn't think that it was important to tell me!' Heather screamed at her fiancée._

'_Look I'm sorry ok.' Jack pleaded with her._

'_First thing tomorrow, you're coming to talk to my uncle ok?' Heather asked jack._

'_Yeah, I'm sorry.' Heather looked up at jack and kissed him softly._

'_I forgive you.' They smiled at each other and continued there walk. They walked for 10 minutes, and then all of a sudden a bullet came piercing through the wind and right into Jack._

'_Oh my god! Jack baby, stay with me!' Heather stripped her jacket and pushed it against the bullet hole in his abdomen, while whipping out her cell phone._

'_I need an ambulance! West side coast, please hurry!' Heather screamed into her cell phone. She saw Jack's eyes flickering shut._

'_Jack, please stay with me, don't leave me!' Heather cried while pushing more pressure onto the wound._

'_Heather, I love you so much for forever and ever, but I want you to move on and be happy.' Jack kissed her softly and then his eyes flickered closed for the last time._

'_NO! PLEASE NO JACK!' Heather cried and in the background she heard sirens._

END OF FLASHBACK

'No, it's not because of that, erm I need to go; I'll talk to you later. Love you uncle.'

'Love you too H.' Heather flipped her phone shut and took a deep breath and returned to work.

The rest of the day went without a hitch, they solved the case. The team was going out to Sullivan's for some drinks, they invited Heather along. So she was in the locker room sitting on the bench thinking about her phone call with her uncle, he was right. She left Miami because of Jack's death. Jack's Brother was in trouble with some drug dealers as he owned them thousands of dollars, Jack told them he would give them half and that was all they were getting, this pissed the dealers off so they were the ones that shot him down on the beach that night. Heather found it hard to deal with his death, at first IAB thought that Heather was involved with the drug dealers, but when Jack's brother, mike stood up and swore she never knew about it, the charges were dropped. Jack's funeral was the hardest. All the way through the ceremony Jack's mum, Deirdre held one of Heathers hand while horatio held the other. Heather had been with other people after Jack, but it was never the same. As time went by friends and family suggested that moving, would help Heather heel. Now she was in New York and she felt happy. At first she felt it was wrong to be happy, but then she remembered jack's last words she was going to stick by them.

She was going to be happy. She took off her lab coat and changed into navy blue hip hugging jeans, an orange boob tube and a leather crop jacket. When she put her hand in her leather jacket she pulled out her engagement ring, she smiled and slipped it on to the right finger.

* * *

Heather entered the bar and saw some of the team sitting in a booth at the back corner. Heather scanned the place and saw Danny sitting at the bar talking to the bartender. She smiled and walked up to him.

'Hey you.'

'Hey yourself' Danny said hugging her and kissing her cheek.

'You want a drink?' Danny asked.

'Yeah, I'll have a Malibu and coke please.' Heather requested and nodded at the barmen, who returned with their drinks.

'So, where are you living?' Danny asked.

'Lower Manhattan, it's the dream apartment. It's a studio apartment, with modern furnishing. Oh its gorgeous, you'll have to come by and see it.' Heather gushed while Danny laughed.

'Just like the olden days!' Danny cheered and tapped his glass with Heather as a toast. While Lindsay walked up to the bar, obviously drunk.

'Oh my god! What a rock that is! Who's the lucky guy?' Lindsay screeched while picking up Heather's hand and looking at the engagement ring. Both Heather and Danny chocked on their drinks.

'Erm I got to go, see you later.' Heather pushed her way through the crowd and out of the door; she didn't want Danny to know about Jack.

'I'm going after her, see you later Montana.' And with that he was chasing Heather down the street.

_What do you guys think? Please don't be a lurcher, please R&R! Thanks guys xx_


End file.
